1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to headgear generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel visored cap having the visor thereof arranged so that the cap may be worn comfortably with the visor extending over one ear.
2. Background Art
It has become fashionable, particularly among younger teenagers, to wear visored caps rotated 90 degrees from the normal wearing position so that the visor extends over one ear.
A disadvantage with wearing such caps in such a position is that the adjusting band normally provided at the rear of the caps is then disposed over the other ear. That and the fact that the cap is not shaped to fit the head of a user when so worn, make such wearing somewhat uncomfortable.
Another disadvantage of conventional caps so worn is that the indicia frequently disposed on caps, such as baseball team insignia, are no longer visible by someone facing the front of the wearer.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a visored cap which can be worn comfortably with the visor extending over one ear.
It is a further object of the invention to provide such a visored cap that provides for indicia to be seen from the front of the wearer of the cap.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a cap which is as economically constructed as are conventional caps.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.